


Býk

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk





	Býk

" Je k s sežrání."  
  
" Cos to řekl?"  
  
" Řekl jsem, že je roztomilej. Na první pohled nic moc, ale když se vrátí z nemocnice mrkni na jeho ruce. V posteli bude famózní."  
  
" Jsi pěkně ujetý, víš to?"  
  
" Já jsem ujetej? Ty mluvíš s býčí hlavou na zdi."  
  
" Jsi bizon, teda býval jsi. Jen pro tvou informaci."  
  
Sherlock se otočí a nasupeně odpochoduje do kuchyně. Povalují se tam věci jeho nového spolubydlícího. Bezděky se dotkne hrnku se znakem jeho oddílu, představuje si, zda má někde na těle takové tetování...ne, _doktor_ Watson není ten typ.  
Doktor Watson je ten typ, který donesl utěrky, protože v kuchyni chyběly, nakoupil plnou tašku čistících prostředků, protože pod drezem to vypadalo, že se schyluje k vývoji nového živočišného druhu, je to prostě ten typ, který není schopen ignorovat hlad a naplní ledničku jídlem místo vzorků...

Sherlock se vrátí do obýváku.  
  
" Co když opravdu není schopen ignorovat i jiné... _potřeby těla?"_  
  
" Jo, tak to si konečně užiješ. Jsem zvědavej, kam až dokážeš vytáhnout ten svůj snobskej baryton, až tě..."  
  
  
Když se John později toho večera vrátí z práce, najde tu nevšední dekoraci na zdi ozdobenou obstarožními sluchátky.  
  
" Slyšel něco,co neměl?" pronese směrem k svému potrhlému spolubydlícímu, když si sundává bundu.  
  
" Zatím ne," odvětí Sherlock, ani nezvedne oči od svého počítače.  
  
John se usměje a pokroutí hlavou.  
V posledních dnech má zvláštní dojem, že se ta býčí lebka na něj usmívá. 


End file.
